


Tempt No More a Dark, Sullen Heart

by DesMotsComme_Violence (TheFire_in_the_NightSky)



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erotic Poetry, Gothic, Homoeroticism, M/M, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/DesMotsComme_Violence
Summary: That heavy breath of pleasure unembitter'dAnd thine own loveliness spilt as poison upon my lipsThe scorch of mourning by thee was not mine to divineSpoken into deep sound and silence,Vows not of vanity, but vein of hubris;Nothings of sweetness, curses wrapping our names expell’d...
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Kudos: 15





	Tempt No More a Dark, Sullen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my Vampyr poetry, this is again from Jonny's POV.

That heavy breath of pleasure unembitter'd  
And thine own loveliness spilt as poison upon my lips  
The scorch of mourning by thee was not mine to divine  
Spoken into deep sound and silence,  
Vows not of vanity, but vein of hubris;  
Nothings of sweetness, curses wrapping our names expell’d  
Hast the days which ne'er might be disassembled  
Reunite us as wounded comrades anew,  
Or sooner erect that shadowing pillar of salt?

Roused mighty and cold, my Hunter's heart—  
Afore a kiss of steel or flesh, and hence with need  
Which liken’d to parched tongues, emptied bellies  
Raise thy blade, double in harden’d edge!  
Once cut for my soul, twice into this beating breast  
Yet stay thy hand to clutch our accurst gift, immutable  
O blacken’d dove, track my singular form no longer  
Lay down thy arms, thy splinter’d pinions in mine embrace—  
Unite in my hunted soul, remain

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Charles Baudelaire's "Le Goût du néant/The Taste for Nothingness"
> 
> The line where Jonathan refers to Geoffrey as a "blacken'd dove" is in reference to the possibility of the name "McCullum," and similar surnames, being derived from the Irish word _cholum_ \- "dove."
> 
> Thank you to anyone who gives my poetry the time of day!❤


End file.
